disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nita
Nita is the tritagonist and Kenai's childhood friend in Disney's 2006 film Brother Bear 2, sequel to the 2003 film Brother Bear. She is voiced by Mandy Moore. Personality Nita is a kind and caring person, acting as a mother figure to Koda and offering advice to Rutt and Tuke when they have problems inpressing two female moosettes. She is also a very adventurous and fun person, as shown when she and Kenai have fun together as they reach for Hokani Falls. It is noted that after nearly drowning, she developed a severe case of Aquaphobia, to the point where she became instantly frightened when she tripped and fell into the shallow end of a river. However, with the help of Kenai, she learns to overcome her fear. In the beginning of the film, she appears more serious and calm, possibly due to her separation from Kenai and her responsibilities as the chief's daughter. However, after remeeting Kenai after years of separation, began to loosen up and become more energetic, letting out her old self and begin to have fun. In addition to being kind and adventurous, she is also very strong willed, independent, and stubborn, not wanting to depend on others to help her and letting nothing get in her way of achieving her goals. She makes sure to do hard work toward her happiness instead of waiting around. She is also very brave, nearly being killed by ice shards in a cave while trying to retrieve Koda after running away and attempting to stop the villagers from killing Kenai along with Koda. Overall, Nita is a kind and caring person, who enjoys fun and adventure, yet is calm and serious when need be. She is also strong willed, independent, stubborn and determined as well as hard working and brave. Her personality is sweet and beatuiful with a helpful demeanour as well as being motherly and responsible. She is one who is never unprepared to help her friends. Brother Bear 2 Nita first appears in Kenai's memory as his good childhood friend. The two are playing when Nita accidentally falls into the water and Kenai saves her. The two eventually find a cave and huddle close together by a fire, and Kenai gives her an amulet to remember him by, since she now has to move away. The next scene shows Nita getting ready to marry her fiancee, Atka. After some chaos for getting prepared as her aunts fight over what she should wear, she decides upon wearing her mother's wedding dress. Just when she and Atka are about to be married, there is an earthquake that causes a drift in the ice between Nita and Atka, which the villagers take as a sign. Nita decides to go see the sha-"woman" of the village, who, through communicating with the spirits, tells her it is because of the amulet Kenai gave to her, bonding them as soulmates and that the only way to remove the bond is to go to Hokani Falls with Kenai and burn the amulet with him. The sha-"woman" then gives her the ability to speak to animals to assist her in her search. Nita then sets out on a search for Kenai, who mistakes her for a hunter and attacks her. The two eventually recognize each other, but Kenai refuses to help her. Nita convinces him to go with her by telling him that if he will not help her, then she will call the spirits to change him back into a human to help him. Fearing a possible separation from Koda, Kenai reluctantly agrees. Koda quickly begins to bond with Nita, whom he tells embarrassing Kenai stories to. Along the way, the trio meet Rutt and Tuke, who are having troubles attracting two female moosettes. Kenai decides to help them by pretending o act like a ferocious bear and have the two "protect" the two moosettes in order to impress them, but the plan ends in a disaster and Kenai's head being stuck in a beaver's dam. Nita attempts to help him, but drops her bag with the amulet in the water. The amulet is then taken by a raccoon and Nita blames Kenai. The two get into an argument. However, when Nita wakes up, she learns from Koda that Kenai set off to get the amulet back from the raccoons. When Nita arrives, she awakens the raccoon who refuses to give it back. Kenai then sets a distraction for the raccoon and his huge fanily while Nita steals the amulet back. However, she awakens and makes a baby raccoon cry, alerting the other raccoons of her presence. They proceed to attack her, but through Kenai's assistance, she escapes them. The trio re-encounter Rutt and Tuke, and this time Nita helps them in their love life by having them pretend to be "older-brother" figures to Koda. As the trio continue to travel, Kenai and Koda learn of Nita's hydrophobia and help her cope with it. The trio press on, with Kenai and Nita's bond grows as the two spend more time together and Kenia helps her overcome her hydrophoibia, alienating Koda. Koda becomes insecure about his relationship with Kenai as he and Nita spend more time together and upon meeting Rutt who is accompanied by the two moosetts leaving Rutt alone. Rutt warns Koda that his brother might do the same thing. Koda then sees Nita asking Kenai if he misses being human, and Koda subsequently runs away into a frozen cave. Nita and Kenai pursue him and Nita tells him to come out. Koda yells, refusing to have Kenai separated from him. The cave soon begins to collapse and Koda is suddenly frightened and jumps out to Nita. They manage to escape, but they are then caught in an avalanche, riding on it atop a piece of the mountain. A large stone knocks them off and they are buried by the raging snow. Kenai sees this and rushes to save the two. He tells Koda that he will always be his brother no matter what. The trio eventually reach Hokani Falls and burn the amulet. Nita attempts to talk to Kenai, but can no longer understand him and leaves, saddened. When she returns to the village to get married, she remains saddened over her separation with Kenai. Her father asks her why she is so sad, and Nita resonds by saying that while it was initially the spirits who told her not to marry Atka, it is her heart that no longer wants to marry him. Soon, the two hear, the villagers screaming and Nita learns that Koda came to get Nita and Kenai back together. Kenai then comes to find Koda, leading the villagers to think that the bears are attacking them. Nita follows as Atka hunts Kenai and pushes him over a cliff. Nita yells at him, telling him not to hurt her friend and finds Kenai injured. Kenai then tells Nita that he loves her by putting her hand on his chest. Nita then says that she loves him as well. All of a sudden, the three see the spirits and Koda, whom Nita can undertsand, tells them that he asked the spirits to turn Kenai back into a human so he could be with Nita. Kenai says he cannot leave Koda behind, so Nita decides to be turned into a bear instead. After being transformed, Nita and Kenai get married in the village, with both humans and bears celebrating, and becomes part of Kenai and Koda's family. Gallery Trivia *Nita's appearance is a combination of Mulan and Pocahontas. *Nita and Kenai are the fifth couple to know each other since childhood, but the second (after Kiara and Kovu) to be seen in the sequel. Category:Brother Bear characters Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Bears Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Indians Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Daughters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Kids Category:Orphans